World War III (Weejoh)
'''World War III '''was a global conflict between the Allies and the Anarchists. The war started in 2016 and ended in 2020. The war started after the United States of America demanded North Korea to stop with the missile project. The United States of America shut down the market with the Asian countries, promptly to cause a devastating stock market crash. The stock market crash in America caused that the capitalistic government was overthrown in Russia, after a coupe perpetrated by Ultraconservatives. A new government was set up who wanted the communism back. They wanted to have more control in the world, but the NATO refused to give that. On the 3rd of May, Russia made a deal with China, North Korea, Iran and more countries, to start a campaign against the influence of the NATO. On the 18th of May, North Korea invaded South Korea. A day later, the NATO declared war to the Anarchists. During the invasion of North Korea , the United States set up an assassination mission to terminate the Russian president . The mission failed when a hacker hacked into the documents of the United States and the assassin was killed. North Korea liberated South Korea after a 6 day battle. China invaded Indonesia on the 25th of May. Sumatra and Java were easily captured, but on the southern islands, China lost some battles. Even though Indonesia fought brave against China, after the Philippines joined China and invaded Indonesia from the south, they had to give up. The United States only watched when China attacked the other Asian countries. The war in Asia was dominated by the Anarchists. On the 13th of June, the world war also began in the Middle East. Pakistan sent their army to Iran to Israel, Syria, Saudi Arabia and the Suez Canal. Yemen joined the Anarchists. The oil pipes were obstructed after Saudi Arabia was defeated. Iraq tried to stay neutral, because they were afraid of Iran, so they let them go through their land, but Iran still conquered Iraq. The same day joined Turkey the Anarchists. And claimed Kurdistan. After they got Kurdistan, they treated the people very badly. People from the resistance were executed by the Turkish soldiers. The NATO didn't intervene, until Israel threatened to launch their secret weapon, presumably nuclear missiles, to Iran. The NATO sent their fleet to the coast of Israel. They set up camps around Tel Aviv and Jeruzalem. Iran reached the border of Israel on the 20th of June. The NATO feared that nuclear missiles would be used by the both sides. Happily, no missiles were launched. The battle stopped two weeks later, but none of the sides were defeated. Even though the war raged in the Middle East and Asia, Russia hadn't sent any troops anywhere. All countries of Europe feared that Russia would attack with a massive army, but that day didn't arrive. However, the war arrived in Latin-America. Cuba joined the Anarchists on the 2nd of August. Cuba made a pact with Venezuela, Colombia and Argentina. In eight days, all of South America was in Anarchists' hands. The NATO was shocked by the betrayal of the South American countries, especially the Netherlands because of Argentina. The Latin-pact tried to go via the Panama Canal to the United States and a major battle started. The casualties of this battle are the second highest of all battles, namely 7540 people. Most of them are civilians. The number of dead civilians is around 5000 civilians. The country with the most dead soldiers was Mexico, with 635 soldiers. During the last months of 2016, the war was fighting in a kind of trench warfare. There were no more big wins, but that changed in 2017 when Russia began to attack. On the 25th of December at around eight o'clock, Greenwich time, Russian multiple AN-225s and MiG-29s took off and flew in west direction. During the Newsflash, all countries held their breath. All aircrafts of the western countries let their jets take off immediately. When the aircrafts were 100 kilometers from the former Iron Curtain, they changed direction to south-west and even south. The jets from the Allies flew back to the west, preparing for an attack in the back. But on 10.30, it became clear that the Russians headed for Israel. The Allies were trapped. The Anarchists conquered Israel. The true force of Russia was shown and the war had just begun. Democratic president Mike Guthrie, successor of Barrack Obama, stated after he negotiated with Chinese premier Chiang that he wouldn't negotiate with China about the situation in Asia. He believes that Chiang's general, Wen Xao, has all power in China, because he's the leader of the army. Guthrie would only negotiate with Russia, because there's a tight organization. But behind the backs of the American civilians, the beloved leader of the communist party of Russia is number one on the FBI's most wanted list. The situation for the Allies went worse, when there wasn't enough oil coming from the Middle East. To reconquer some oilfield, they planned operation: Black Gold. On the 18th of February, European forces were deployed in the middle of Saudi Arabia at night. The mission succeeded and the oil fields were in European hands. This victory in the Middle East was an important step to defeat Iran. But the situation in the east went worse than before. China and North Korea pushed towards to Kazakhstan. Only Japan kept free from the Anarchists. The battles in the Yellow Sea were mostly won by China and North Korea, but at the coasts was Japan stronger. It looked like Japan wasn't going to be defeated, but on the 9th of April a colossal earthquake enraged in Japan and crippled all defense forces stationed in Japan. China and North Korea simply walked through the front door and occupied Tokyo. Japan was defeated and in Asia was the war over, the Anarchists won. Two weeks later on the 23th, Cuba landed in Yucatan. The Cuban brutally murdered the people in some cities and set Playa Del Carmen on fire. Video's made by people showed the cruelty of this war. Within a few days, the NATO had to withdraw from the front line of the Panama canal. Mexico was the last nation standing between the Latin pact and the United States. The NATO saw that they were losing and decided to negotiate with the Anarchists about their desires. They met in Cape Town. The Anarchists said that they would stop if the capitalistic countries would lose their influence. The NATO didn't agree with that and stopped the negotiations. But before they could leave Cape Town the Anarchists army entered Cape Town. The first priority of the NATO was to get out the negotiators. They escorted the G20 leaders to Zambia, and they left Africa via plane. The Anarchists were unaware of this and fought intense in Cape Town. The NATO managed to maintain in the battle of Cape Town. During the night of the 11th of August a covert operation called Endeavor was sent to the coast of Brazil and Argentina. The mission was to get on land and defeat the Latin pact from behind. The landing succeeded and Buenos Aires and Rio de Janeiro were conquered. Argentina surrended and joined the Allies to defeat Cuba. The Allies managed to push up fast northward. But the march ended in the Amazon. Luckily, that didn't matter because the Latin pact was surrounded. Asia was totally in Anarchists' hands, so China and North Korea made plans to attack Australia. On the 5th of November, Anarchist fleet headed towards Australia. North Korea went to the east coast and China went to the west coast. Due the fact that the capital and other major cities lay in the east, the west coast was so poorly defended. China won battle after battle but Korea couldn't conquer Canberra, Sydney and Melbourne. The battle took weeks and there wasn't any progress. The Allies were slowly getting a grip on the situation, but they saw that if they wouldn't do anything to defeat the Anarchists, a nuclear war would start. The first pawn they had was to take down Iran. On the 21th of January, joint European forces attacked the Balkan. After a few days, they reached Istanbul. Turkey was afraid that there was a conspiracy, made by the Kurden. They began murdering the Kurden and burning down their cities. Europe was shocked and they started hostage rescue missions in Kurdistan. They were busy with that until June. In March, the Allies entered northern Iran. There were fierce battles in the mountains. The duration of the invasion was long. Russia supported Iran with air support. In May, the NATO fleet entered the Persian Gulf. Yemen surrendered after warnings from the Allies. Even though the NATO surrounded Iran completely, Iran had much stationed troops and many mercenaries from Russia. The Allies send a drone attack in the middle of Tehran. The leader of Iran was heavily wounded and in the chaos created by this, the Allies entered Tehran. After 5 days, the Allies found the hospital where the Iranian leader was laying. They occupied the hospital and demanded him to surrender. He didn't and the fights outside of Tehran kept going. Losing many soldiers, the Allies saw only one solution. They blew up the whole city on the 25th of June. Now that Iran was defeated, Pakistan was the next target. Pakistan was holding a massive rocket attack behind. The Allies have discovered that after a drone shot footage of a facility. The preparation was taking months and meanwhile in Australia was the fight ongoing. Due the fact that there was no escape for civilians, Australia saw the consequences if China and North Korea would bomb the cities. They were afraid for this a long time, but they decided to surrender if the civilians could leave Australia. The Anarchists agreed to 50 percent, not all people would escape Australia.